


Happier With You

by Aendrax



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Mental/Emotional abuse, Other, Some Fluff, ping pong relationship, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: Ubbe Lothbrok is the love of your life, but are you his?





	1. Back to the Start

You sat in bed, your face still stained with tears. Ubbe had stopped pounding on your door 20 minutes ago, but you knew he was passed out at your door. You wanted to let him in, but at the same time, you couldn’t. You could just let him come back this time, maybe it was time to shut the door for good. You pulled out your phone to see more drunken texts from him, most you could barely decipher, but they were all pretty much the same thing. You started scrolling through the hundreds of pictures the two of you had together and you couldn’t help but smile as you remembered how it all started.

\--

Your family moved down the street from the Lothbrok’s in the middle of your sophomore year of high school the city’s mini celebrity family. Lagertha Lothbrok was the first female mayor who was killed by a drunk driver in a car accident leaving behind her son, Bjorn, and her husband, Ragnar. Ragnar was an investor and owned a few buildings around town. For the most part he kept to himself, until he married Aslaug who owned a small consignment shop in one of the buildings that Ragnar owned. Together they had four boys: Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, and Ivar.

All the Lothbrok boys were gifted in their own ways. Bjorn skipped college and worked directly for his father at Ragnar and Sons Incorporated. Hvitserk was an aspiring chef, but was known for his acting in every play the school and community put on. Sigurd was on track to be a concert violinist, and Ivar went to a special academy for math and sciences where he could truly tap into his potential. Then there was Ubbe, who was your age. He was the star athlete, football, baseball, and any other sport he put his mind to. Out of all of his brothers, he was the only one with a reputation for being a bit of a womanizer.

As time went on you and Ubbe had multiple classes throughout high school together. You became close friends with the other boys once Ivar started to tutor you, but you always stayed away from Ubbe even though he seemed adamant to catch your attention. You two never really got past small talk, which was just enough for you. You didn’t want to be another girl he bedded and dumped. You found yourself always around one of the Lothbrok boys and even when you got into college it seemed you couldn’t escape them.

\--

 _“(Y/N)! What’s up?”_ You turned to see Ubbe Lothbrok walking towards you with a grin on his face.

 _“Ubbe? I thought you were going somewhere else?”_ You said shocked and feeling a little uncomfortable being around him without one of his brothers.

 _“I decided not to go the sports route.”_ He put his Anatomy book down on the lab table and sat down next to you. _“I’m going to try something else, so here I am. At least I got a friend in class.”_ He said giving you a friendly nudge.

That’s when it began. With all the classes you had together it was impossible not to get close and he insisted on sitting next to you and studying. All the while you watch him go through a nice handful of girls, none of them lasting longer than two months. That summer you both took a few classes and stayed on campus and everything changed.

\--

Ubbe was staying on the third floor of your dorm building, while you were on the fifth floor. You found yourself more often than not, in Ubbe’s room. You were always careful to keep the door opened and focused on your studies. Ubbe had people in and out of the room all the time, mostly guys, occasionally girls, but you didn’t let it bother you. The Summer English Literature class was full of essays and analytical papers that you were becoming Ubbe’s unofficial proof reader.

 _“(Y/N), what do you think about me?”_ You were chewing the top of your pen when he spoke. You took the pen out of your mouth and gave him a curious look.

 _“What do you mean? You’re Ubbe.”_ That beautiful infectious smile of his spread across his lips.

_“Just what I said. What do you, (Y/N), think about me?”_

_“I think you’re Ubbe and I’m (Y/N)_ _and you need to let me finish proofing this paper, because you have a lot to work on.”_

_“I’ve never seen you with someone, how come?”_

_“I’m with people all the time.”_

_“No, I mean I’ve never seen you date anyone.”_

_“I just don’t date.”_

_“Not even Ivar?”_

_“Ivar?! Why would I be dating Ivar, he was my tutor!”_ You said unable to hold back and Ubbe began laughing.

_“You guys just seemed close and I thought that you were into him.”_

_“I’m not interested in Ivar at all.”_

_“Because he’s in a wheelchair?”_

_“No! It has nothing to do with that.”_ You said feeling insulted. _“Even if he weren’t in a wheelchair, he’s just not my type. He’s really smart, but he’s kinda scary mean.”_ Ubbe nodded at your words.

 _“What about Sigurd?”_ You sighed and gave him an irritated look.

_“Sigurd plays some of the most beautiful music I’ve ever heard, but I’m not interested in him either. And before you ask about Hvitserk, no to him too.”_

_“Go out with me.”_

_“W-what?”_

_“You should go out with me, tonight.”_

_“I don’t think so.”_ You said looking back down at the paper.

 _“(Y/N), come on. Just go out with me.”_ You looked back up at him and saw the desperation in his eyes and sighed.

_“Look, Ubbe, we’re friends and you’re literally taking all the classes I am next semester…things could get awkward.”_

_“Why would it be awkward?”_

_“Okay,”_ You said putting the pen down and focusing your attention completely on him, _“we go out and in a couple of months, if I last that long, you’ll dump me and move on to the next girl. And then what? We just go to class together and pretend like nothing’s happened?”_

 _“Who said I was going to dump you?”_ He asked defensively.

 _“Says every girl I’ve seen you date. It’s like a temp agency for dating you. You don’t even give them 90 days.”_ You both laughed at your words, but he moved closer to you his blue eyes had you feeling nervous that he was getting so close.

 _“(Y/N) one night. Please.”_ He said softly.

 _“Fine. One night and if-no **when** I don’t like it and you see I’m not your type, you drop this whole thing and we don’t talk about it.”_ You said sternly as you turned your attention back to his paper. You worried that if he looked at you any longer you were going to melt.

\--

Ubbe had driven you to one of the nicer restaurants in town. The kind with the dim lighting where you could just hear the murmurs of the people around you. The waitress came up and escorted you to your table and you noticed how she eyed Ubbe. _Here we go again._ You thought to yourself and you quickly picked up the menu and began looking. Once you both had ordered you looked around feeling a bit out of place.

 _“What’s wrong?”_ Ubbe asked.

_“Nothing. It’s just different.”_

_“Never been out to a fancy restaurant before?”_

_“I have, with my parents, but not on a date.”_

_“Have you ever dated anyone?”_

_“No.”_ You said softly.

 _“I’m glad you decided to go out with me.”_ He said with a genuine smile, which made you feel a little better.

 _“Why did you ask me out?”_ You asked as you reached for your glass of water.

_“Because I like you, and you’re not like everyone else. Why did you say yes?”_

_“Well it’s not like you gave me a choice.”_ You said laughing lightly. _“But I mean, you’re gorgeous Ubbe…and I can’t believe I said that out loud.”_ You felt your cheeks flush and you took a big gulp of water before continuing. _“And I just figured I’d see what dating was like.”_

_“You think I’m gorgeous?”_

_“I think you know you’re good looking. Your entire family is.”_ You teased. _“So why’d you do it?”_

_“Do what?”_

_“Give up sports.”_

_“I wanted to try something else. If I get injured, that’s it, and I just didn’t want to be that guy.”_

_“So why are you and your brothers ridiculously good at everything you do?”_ Ubbe laughed at your question and shrugged.

_“Well-never mind it’s dumb.”_

_“No tell me.”_

_“My mom saw a psychic before she met my father.”_

_“A psychic like Miss Cleo?”_

_“Yeah, and this psychic told her that she would marry a successful man and they would have successful sons. It’s weird, but that’s what she says.”_

The date went on and you couldn’t help but enjoy yourself. You continued to talk getting to hear stories of his childhood and how happy they were as a family. How his mother, Aslaug always treated Bjorn as if he was her child and how once Ivar was born she became a stay at home mom. At the end of the night he walked you to your dorm room.

 _“So do I get another shot?”_ He asked as you both reached your door.

_“I don’t know.”_

_“You can’t tell me you the date didn’t go well.”_

_“No you’re right, I had fun. I just enjoy seeing you squirm.”_

_“Is that a yes?”_

_“Yes. I’ll go out with you again.”_ He smiled and leaned in for a moment you froze suddenly terrified. It’d been some time since you’d kissed someone and it was a game of spin the bottle when you were 14. You closed your eyes expecting his lips to collide with yours, but he gently placed a kissed on your cheek.

 _“Good night, (Y/N). Sweet dreams.”_ He whispered and then was gone. You stood in the hallway in front of your dorm room with a stupid smile on your faced and red cheeks.


	2. We'll Always Have Aspen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some of the explicit content I warned about.

You came across a picture of Ubbe giving you a piggyback ride in the snow and you smiled as you remembered your first holiday together. You guys had dated through the fall semester and he was excited that you had agreed to spend the Christmas holidays with his family. Ragnar and Aslaug had bought your tickets to meet the family in Aspen, Colorado and it took some convincing from your roommate that things weren’t moving too fast and to enjoy a free vacation.

When you arrived in Aspen you were a bit overwhelmed by the scenery, it was beautiful. As you both made your way to your hotel room, you couldn’t help but smile at the sight of two queen beds. Unbeknownst to Ubbe, you had spoken to Aslaug a few months in advanced to clear the details of the room. Ubbe let out an irritated sigh as he brought in your bags and set them on the beds.

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Two beds.”_ You bit your lip and walked over to him, _“What did you do?”_ He asked raising a brow to you.

_“I asked for them.”_

_“(Y/N), why?”_

_“Because I just didn’t feel comfortable sharing a bed together.”_

_“We nap together and cuddle all the time!”_

_“Yeah, in our **dorm** rooms, where we have **roommates**. Not in our own beds, or own hotel rooms that where we’re staying in for over two weeks.” _ Ubbe sighed and sat down on one of the beds his eyes focused ahead. You knelt in front of him with a brow raised and a smirk on your face. _“Did you bring me here so you can finally seal the deal?”_

 _“No!”_ He said his eyes fixating on yours. _“I just thought I wouldn’t have to sleep without you next to me.”_

 _“You’re so sweet.”_ You said giving him a quick kiss. _“You just have to give me some time.”_ You said in a low, serious voice as your eyes softened on him. He cupped your face in his hands and kissed you softly.

 _“I know. You take all the time you need. I will be here whenever you’re ready.”_ His words made you blush and pushed away the doubts you had in your mind. He was always like that with you, slow, always at your pace.

Later on that night you all met for dinner and you felt even more at ease as they all seemed happy to see you. You were surprised to see Bjorn there with his very pregnant wife, Torvi. Ubbe had told you that Bjorn didn’t plan on coming given how pregnant Torvi was. Appetizers and drinks were ordered and everyone began catching up.

 _“Ubbe, can’t believe you brought (Y/N). I thought you broke up with them once you were sick of screwing them.”_ Ivar taunted and everyone went silent.

 _“Ivar.”_ Aslaug said sternly before looking at you with a smile.

 _“Shut up.”_ Ubbe growled at his brother.

_“What? Am I wrong? Have any of **you** seen him with a girl longer than a few weeks?”_

_“That’s enough Ivar.”_ Ragnar said with a warning look to his son. _“We are happy to have you. And we are happy to see Ubbe happy. Torvi, when is our grandson coming?”_

 _“Oh any day now.”_ Torvi piped up with a glowing smile. You grabbed your glass of water and looked over at Ubbe who was glaring at his laughing brother. Torvi and Bjorn spoke about the pregnancy and how excited they were to be parents as well as Bjorn’s success in expanding the company.

 _“Your mother would be proud of you Bjorn.”_   Ragnar said with a proud smile plastered on his lips.

 _“I **am** proud of him.”_ Aslaug interjected.

After everyone had eaten they went their separate ways and Ubbe took you on a stroll through the city. Snow was falling which made the town seem even more beautiful.

_“I’m sorry about Ivar.”_

_“It’s okay. It was bound to happen.”_ You say as you nestled closer to him with his arm around you. You both continued to walk and he pointed out different building and places that held memories of him and his family. They had been coming here for years and it was like their second home.

 _“I have something for you.”_ He said as he stopped in front of a closed bookstore. He fished in his jacket pocket for a small jewelry box. _“I know you don’t like gifts, and I wanted to wait until Christmas, but I think you should have this now.”_ He handed you the box and you opened it to reveal a silver heart necklace diamonds and a small ruby in the center.

 _“Ubbe…”_ Was the only thing to escape your lips as you looked up at him with your mouth stuck open.

_“I love you. (Y/N) I’ve never felt this way with anyone else, and I know you want to take it slow. I don’t think I can keep it in anymore.”_

_“I love you too.”_ You said smiling at him with tears welling in your eyes.

_“You don’t have to say it back.”_

_“No, I’m not just saying it. I do Ubbe. I love you.”_

\--

You’d been in Aspen for a few days now and every day held something new. You guys had done just about everything you could possibly do in the snow and could see why the Lothbroks spent every Christmas and New Year’s here. Christmas came and went. The Lothbroks spent Christmas morning in Ragnar and Aslaug’s sweet with a small mini fake tree with presents. Most of the presents were for Bjorn and Torvi’s new baby, but everyone was happy to keep the attention on them. Even Ivar, who couldn’t stop taking shots at Ubbe for ‘getting soft’ seemed to be enjoying himself.

That night you laid in bed restless, you looked over to see Ubbe’s back to you. You sighed and kept your attention on the ceiling trying everything you could to try and sleep. You closed your eyes, but you couldn’t stop imagining what it’d be like to finally share yourself that way with someone. It wasn’t like you hadn’t thought about it. Some days you woke up touching yourself while dreaming of Ubbe; it was getting harder and harder not to beg him to just take you.

You pulled the blankets off yourself and walked over carefully to Ubbe’s bed. You slipped under the sheet and put and arm around him. He groaned slightly as your body made contact with his. You bit your lip hesitating, but his body was so inviting. You closed your eyes and began planting kisses on his shoulder and arm. After a moment he stirred and rolled over looking at you confused.

_“Can’t sleep?”_

_“No.”_

_“Come here.”_ He said wrapping you up in his arms the warmth of his body wasn’t helping you at all. You laid with your head on his bare chest listening to the beating of his heart.

_“Ubbe.”_

_“Mm?”_

_“I’m ready.”_

_“Okay, close your eyes and sleep then.”_

_“No, Ubbe,”_ you propped yourself up on your shoulder coming out of his embraced and tried to find his eyes in the dark, _“I’m ready for this.”_ You said grabbing his hand and placing it on your breast. You felt the spot between your legs suddenly aching more and you tried to ignore it.

 _“Are you sure?”_ He asked sitting up.

 _“Yes, please.”_ You said as you closed your eyes and leaned into him.

His lips found yours and his hands gently and slowly moved down your body. His hands found your shoulders and he slowly removed the straps of your nightgown from them. The cool air kissed your bare breasts and caused your nipples to harden instantly. You felt goosebumps rise on your arms, but you pushed away thoughts of worry. His lips left yours and he cupped your breasts with his hands and began playing with your nipples. You bit your lip and moaned never being touched this way, but you didn’t want it to stop. When his mouth collapsed on your lips your entire body tightened from the sensation. The aching between your legs was getting worse and worse.

 _“I want you inside of me.”_ You said in a hushed whisper. For a moment you were confused as to why you said it, but you wanted it. You wanted to be that close to him, even though you were afraid that it would leave you vulnerable.

 _“Soon enough.”_ He said kissing you again as he gently laid you down on the bed. He pulled down your nightgown leaving your wet panties on. The tip of his fingertip touched your wet center and you gasped not expecting the sensation to course throughout your entire body. _“Wet already.”_ He mused and slowly removed your panties. Out of instinct you pressed your knees together, and you could see the grin forming on his face. He lifted one leg placing soft kisses down your leg, up your thigh and stopped right outside of your center and then placed your leg back down. He did the same with the other leg and now you were exposed to him. He blew on your wetness, teasing you and you shut your eyes waiting. When his tongue hit your sensitive aching clit you gasped and gripped the bedsheet. The feeling was incredible and sent your head spinning. You let out moans and he continued to stroke your clit with his tongue. As you felt yourself starting to come you gripped the sheets tighter, arching your back, pressing your head hard into the mattress. You thighs tightened around his head and he grabbed your ass and lifted you slightly. You felt your entire body tighten and then a rush of pleasure washed over you causing your fingertips and thighs to twitch slightly as he continued to lick you.

He squeezed your ass and then set you down taking his head out from in between your thighs. You sat up and reverently and kissed him tasting the slight saltiness of yourself on his lips. You hand reached into his boxers grabbing his hardness and you began to slowly stroke him up and down. He groaned as you stroked him biting your bottom lip as he continued to kiss you. After a few more stroked he took your hand off his hardness and laid you down again.

 _“Are you sure?”_ He asked looked down at you.

 _“Yes, I want you.”_ You begged. He removed his boxers and gently began to guide himself in you. There was a bit of pain and you began to freak out, your entire body tightened which seemed to be making the pain worse. Your eyes closed tightly and then you remembered to relax.

 _“Are you okay?”_ Ubbe pulling what he had of himself out of you.

 _“I’m okay. It’s okay.”_ You weren’t sure if you were saying it to ease your mind or his. It wasn’t that you didn’t want him, you just weren’t expecting that kind of pain. He kissed you as he began to slowly push himself in you. You weren’t sure if he was all the way in, but it didn’t feel good at first. Then as you relaxed into his movements you found the pleasure of him being in you. Your fingernails dug into his bare back as he increased his speed, just a little bit and you moaned enjoying the feeling. You felt yourself about to come again, instinctively your body clung to him and he kissed you as you came. You felt his length move in and out of you still and you were lost in a sea of pleasure. His breathing was becoming uneven and heavy as he continued to thrust and kiss you and then with one hard pump he pushed himself deep in you and then stopped keeping himself inside of you. You couldn’t help but smile as he collapse on top of you placing kisses on your neck and shoulder. He pulled himself out of you and kissed you on the lips once again.

 _“I love you (Y/N). I don’t want anyone else.”_ It was the last thing he whispered before he rolled over wrapped him arms around you and falling asleep.


	3. Tell Me Lies

As you sat looking through pictures over the years for some kind of warning, you found nothing. You set your phone down on your nightstand and walked over to your front door. You couldn’t see him through your peephole, but you had a feeling he was there. You tried to open your door as slowly as possible, but the weight of Ubbe’s body caused it to open wide nearly knocking you over. His body fell over the threshold and he groaned when his head hit the floor. He picked his head up groggily and looked around.

 _“Get up.”_ You said as you knelt down to help him up. He tried to help you, but he was still so heavy. You barely made it to the couch before he decided to ragdoll again. You let out a sigh and removed his shoes. Thankfully most of his body was already on the couch, it was a matter of getting his legs up as well. Once he was on the couch, you grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and laid in on top of him. You hated to see him this way, but you couldn’t leave him outside. As you looked at him it came back to you, the first signs that you ignored.

\--

Junior and senior year of college was difficult for both of you. You moved into a small three bedroom house together. The first few months were great. You both had fun decorating and buying furniture, taking turns making dinner, breakfast, and any other meals or snacks together. It was pure bliss. The school load was getting heavier and heavier. Ubbe was working hard to make sure he got into med school, often spending late nights in the library or in the lab studying. Bjorn had offered you an entry level job to start your career in Marketing. At first you didn’t want to take the handout, wanting to prove that you could do things on your own, but Bjorn was the only person who was willing to work around your school schedule and still give you weekends, for the most part, off and let you have vacation time. No one else would even consider offering you that and the pay wasn’t bad.

There were days when the only time you and Ubbe saw each other was in the middle of the night while the other was asleep. You cherished those moments enjoying how peaceful he looked sleeping. You would leave each other cute little notes of encouragement around the house knowing that it helped the days go by faster. Of course you guys texted, whenever you had a free minute. It was late one night senior year and you were stuck at the office trying to get Monday’s presentation finished with the rest of the team. You left your desk and texted Ubbe.

**_Hey baby, we’re still at it with this presentation. Be home as soon as I can. Love you. :*_ **

**_No problem babe see you at home._ **

You were putting your phone back into your pocket when it buzzed again and Ubbe’s name can up on the screen.

**_I’ll meet you outside the lab in 5. Free tonight_ **

Your entire body froze as you read the text, unsure what to say back. When you finally snapped back to the present your phone buzzed again.

**_Sorry babe. That was for Sigurd._ **

You locked your phone and put it back into your pocket. You tried to focus on the presentation, but all you could think of was that text. You didn’t want to think that Ubbe was cheating on you, not after all this time. You looked over the presentation on your screen and took a deep breath. Sigurd was in town, staying with you guys for a couple of days. Maybe it was nothing to worry about. You pushed the thoughts away and focused on your work. The sooner this was done, the sooner you could deal with Ubbe.

\--

When you came home Ubbe was in the kitchen drinking a beer, you looked around and didn’t see a sign of Sigurd.

 _“Sigurd’s asleep.”_ Ubbe said as if he read your mind. You nodded and headed straight to your bathroom. You turned on the faucet letting the water run freely as you tried to compose yourself. There was a knock at the door as you were taking deep breaths to hold back the tears.

 _“Hold on.”_ You said a little meaner than you meant to. You wet your face and turned off the water, as you patted your face dry, you looked at yourself in the mirror making sure there was no sign of your tears. You opened the door and gave Ubbe a weak smile as you walked past him and into your room.

_“What’s going on?”_

_“You tell me.”_

_“Babe, I told you, that text was for Sigurd.”_ The tone in his voice and his demeanor weren’t convincing at all.

 _“Cut the shit Ubbe. You’re a terrible liar.”_ You felt your fists clench at your side. _“What’s her name?”_

 _“Stop it, there’s no one!”_ He said walking towards you to pull you in. You were going to let him, but you got a whiff of cheap disgusting perfume and you filled with rage. You ripped your arms out of his grasp and smack him hard across the face.

 _“I can smell that bitch’s perfume!”_ You kept hitting him in the face and on the chest with tears streaming down your face. _“I hate you! You fucking bastard! You lying sack of shit! Let go of me!”_ You screamed at him. He had hold of your wrists, but let go and pulled you in tightly not budging no matter how much you fought back.

_“Stop, (Y/N), stop!”_

_“Fuck you! Get off of me!”_ You stomped on his toe causing him to release his hold of you and you were finally free.

 _“(Y/N), let me explain.”_ You were a few feet from him your arms crossed on your chest trying to calm down. _“My lab partner, Margrethe, we were going over the homework. She kissed me, I pushed her away. I got you text while I was texting Sigurd and then Sigurd and I came back here.”_

_“I don’t believe you.”_

_“I would **never** do that to you (Y/N), you have to believe me.”_

_“Then why can I smell her if you pushed her away so quickly?”_ Ubbe couldn’t get a word out, not expecting your question. He was caught and you had enough. _“Why don’t you sleep on the couch or with your brother so you can come up with an answer?”_ You walked over to the bed and threw his pillows at him.

_“(Y/N)…”_

_“Get out Ubbe. I don’t even want to look at you right now.”_ Ubbe listened and left you in the room alone. As soon as the door was shut you threw yourself on your bed and screamed into the pillow. You hated him so much, but at the same time all you wanted was to be comforted by him. You don’t know when you fell asleep, but you knew you fell asleep crying.

In the morning you braved leaving your room, even though your face looked like a punching bag from all the crying. You took in a deep breath as you opened the door; relief washed over you when Sigurd shook his head letting you know Ubbe wasn’t there. You opened the freezer and pulled out the container of chocolate chip ice cream, and then a spoon ad began eating.

 _“Breakfast of champions.”_ Sigurd commented. _“He’s really sorry you know.”_

_“What are you his lawyer?”_

_“Hey, don’t get pissed at me. Do you want to hear what happened last night?”_

_“Go ahead Sigurd. It’s not like you’re going to take no for an answer.”_ You weren’t mad at Sigurd, you knew he was trying to help and you **did** want to know what happened, but at the same time you were afraid of what you might hear.

 _“That girl, Margrethe, she’s been flirting with Ubbe for a while. He’s told her he’s in a serious, committed relationship, but she won’t take the hint. They were going over their work and she just laid one on him.”_ You kept your eyes on your ice cream as you ate slowly picturing it in your mind. Some beautiful girl with flowing hair and HBO tits throwing herself at Ubbe. _“He did say at first he didn’t stop her, something about you guys and sex, I didn’t pay much attention, but then he did push her away. He texted me and I met him outside, we came back here and that’s it.”_

After Sigurd finished speaking you dropped your spoon in the ice cream container and went to your room. You shut the door behind you and went straight to your bed. Ubbe’s smell still lingered in his usual spot and you closed your eyes and fell asleep with a sick feeling in your stomach.

 _“(Y/N),”_ It was Ubbe’s voice that woke you, but you kept your eyes shut and rolled over hoping he’d leave you alone. _“Baby please talk to me.”_ You brought your knees up to your chest and pulled the covers over your shoulders not saying a word. _“I deserve that. I am so sorry, I feel terrible. It’s just we haven’t had sex in weeks. You’re barely here and I just hate it.”_ Your jaw tightened as he spoke and you began to feel terrible. _“It’s like you don’t even try to make time for us anymore. I feel like I’m the only one trying to do things on weekends, but you always say you’re tired or you make plans with someone else, it’s like you don’t have anything for me anymore.”_

 _“Are you really trying to blame me for **you** kissing her?”_ You said without moving.

 _“Y-n-I don’t know. It was just when she kissed me I just felt like I was needed for the first time in a while.”_ You sighed understanding what he was saying, you could’ve tried harder to make time for each other. You rolled over still under the covers to see his big blue eyes meet yours.

 _“I’m sorry Ubbe.”_ You said giving him a weak smile. _“I’ll try harder to make time for us.”_

 _“It’s okay, (Y/N)_. _I don’t want to lose you.”_

\--

Over the course of the next year and a half you two had fought, broken up, gotten back together more times than you could count. It happened so often that Ubbe had his own apartment for when you kicked him out. His family was none the wiser of you guys splitting and making up. The two of you always managed to get back together before a family event. It wasn’t until Hvitserk got a job as a baker in town that he found out about the constant splitting up. Ubbe offered Hvitserk to have the apartment convinced that the last time you two made up you weren’t going to split again. What made this time different?

Some girl, who was in his phone as _Blondie_ would text him at all hours of the night. You weren’t the kind to go through someone’s phone, but as Ubbe began to do it to you questioning every single thing, you couldn’t help yourself. Ubbe was sitting on the couch watching some show when you came across a picture of Blondie’s tits on his phone, followed up by a picture of her in a suggestive pose naked, and then the text: **_I’m horny. Can you meet me tonight? I need your cock in me._**

 _“You fucking liar!”_ You yelled as you hurled his phone at him. The phone made contact with his jaw and he jumped up looking at you confused and angry.

_“What the fuck?!”_

_“Blondie needs your cock. You better let her know you might be late.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“Stop it Ubbe, just stop. You’re caught! Okay, you’re fucking caught **again**! You know I can take you flirting and hell I can even take it when you lie and say that you’re not interested. But don’t you fucking sit here and tell me that you did nothing to encourage this.”_ Ubbe picked up his phone and read through the messages.

_“Do you see anything from me on here? **She** texted **me**!”_

_“Don’t do that! Don’t turn this around on me and make me out to be the crazy one!”_

_“Oh like you don’t get the same shit sent to you by Jake at work?”_ You looked at him confused unsure of what to say. _“Yeah, I read what he sent you the last time. ‘You really should drop that guy. You deserve someone better, I’d never treat you that way.’ You’re telling me nothing’s going on?”_

_“Are you fucking serious? Jake is my friend from work, we’re on the marketing team together. And yeah, I told him about how you can’t seem to keep your dick in your pants. So he was **trying** to make me feel better.”_

_“I’ve never fucked any of them.”_

_“Oh no, you never fucked them, but your dick wasn’t in your pants was it?”_

_“You’re ridiculous.”_

_“Oh fuck you Ubbe! Get the fuck out. I mean it. I’m done. Go fuck your little Blondie. Have fun, I’m done. I’m not going to take it any longer. Give me your key. I don’t want you sneaking back in here.”_

_“This is my house too.”_

_“No, it’s not. It’s **mine** you have your own apartment remember? Why don’t you ask Blondie if you can live with her, I’m sure she won’t mind.”_

\--

It had been nearly two months since that fight and you ignored Ubbe every chance you got. Yet here you were again. With him remorseful, drunk, passed out on the couch. You heard his phone buzz and couldn’t help yourself but read the text that came in. Blondie was begging Ubbe to come over, but he kept replying he couldn’t, he was going to win you back. He told her that he couldn’t see her any longer, but she wasn’t getting the hint. You sighed, Ubbe’s phone in hand and walked over to the dining room. You were going to leave it alone on the counter, but you couldn’t stop yourself.

 ** _Ubbe doesn’t want you. Please stop texting and calling. I’m blocking your number from his phone and deleting you._** After you sent the text, you did just that and couldn’t help but feel like you were finally getting on with your life.

You woke to the smell of eggs and bacon, and you weren’t surprised. It was his usual routine. You let him in, he woke up early enough to make you breakfast in bed, make up sex, rinse and repeat. Once you had washed up and got dressed, you left your room.

 _“Good morning beautiful.”_ Ubbe chimed with a grin plastered on his face. You silently grabbed the made up plate next to him and sat at the table eating silently. Ubbe grabbed a plate of his own and joined you. _“Are you still mad at me?”_

_“I’m not doing it anymore Ubbe. You take what you need and I want you out by the time I get home. You can leave your key on the counter.”_

_“(Y/N) you don’t mean that.”_

_“I really do Ubbe. I’ve had enough and I’m not doing it this time.”_ You pushed your plate away and crossed your arms as you looked at him. _“This isn’t what you want. **I’m** not what you want anymore and I’m not going to spend the next year doing this. I’m tired and I just can’t do it anymore.” _ Ubbe walked over to you, dropped to his knees, and wrapped his arms around your waist. You closed your eyes tightly as you fingers ran through his hair.

 _“I’m so sorry. I can’t be without you (Y/N). I swear to you I will never hurt you again.”_ His blue eyes were even bluer as tears fell from them. You pushed him away and stood up.

 _“I have to go to work. I mean it Ubbe. Get your things, leave your key on the counter.”_ You walked past him, grabbed your purse and keys and left. You didn’t look back, you couldn’t…you had to remain strong.


	4. Miserable at Best

It had been two weeks since Ubbe left his key with you. Of course, he didn’t do the part where you asked him to get his things. So here you were, packing up a box of his things. It pained you to do so, but it had to be done. You grabbed the picture on your bathroom counter contemplating whether you were going to give it back to him or not. It was your favorite picture, celebrating Sigurd’s 21st birthday you didn’t know that a picture was being taken the second you both kissed, but it was perfect. Your hand went to the ruby heart necklace around your neck as you thought back to that night. Sighing, you put the picture down and put it in the box. For a moment you thought of tossing the necklace inside as well, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

Once everything was packed you drove over to Ubbe’s apartment. You didn’t see his car in its usual spot, and you felt a little better. When you made it up to the apartment you knocked and Hvitserk answered the door.

 _“(Y/N), is that Ubbe’s stuff?”_ He asked eying the box in your hand. _“Come in.”_

_“No, I better not, I just wanted to drop this off.”_

_“Come in, I got cupcakes. You know you love my cupcakes.”_ He raised his brows to you and moved aside to let you in. He knew you couldn’t resist his cupcakes. Begrudgingly you walked in. _“Just leave the box there, he’ll see it when he comes home.”_ Hvitserk called over his shoulder as he continued to the kitchen. You followed behind him and sat down at the small bar counter. Hvitserk brought a plate of cupcakes over and set in them down before sitting himself up on the counter.

 _“Thanks.”_ You said as you grabbed a cupcake.

_“Why won’t you just take him back? He’s been sulking around here and it’s just fucking depressing.”_

_“I really don’t wanna talk about it Hvitserk.”_

_“Do you see all these sweets? He’s got me working day and night trying to cheer him up.”_

_“Well he should’ve thought about that before he decided I wasn’t enough for him.”_

_“Look, you’re right. Cheating isn’t cool, it’s not right, but you gotta give him some credit. You’re the only girl he’s ever loved.”_

_“Yeah and what did he do? Margrethe, Blondie, or whatever the hell her name is was more important.”_

_“Margrethe? She’s still going after him?”_

_“Don’t do that Hvitserk.”_ You said casting a warning look. _“He admitted it, okay? Sure he didn’t have sex with her, but he still touched her and I’m not going to be with someone like that.”_

 _“Fair, but seriously. He’s really up-”_ The door opened and you could heard the giggling of a girl followed by Ubbe’s laugh. You completely froze and kept your eyes on Hvitserk.

 _“We got- (Y/N)”_ Ubbe and the blonde next to him stopped when they saw you in the kitchen.

 _“I’m Margrethe, are you Hvitserk’s girlfriend?_ ” She said introducing herself. You felt your blood boil and your heart breaking at the same time.

 _“Yeah, he’s really torn up.”_ You spat at Hvitserk as you got up. _“Your stuff is in the box in the hallway.”_ You pulled with all your strength at the necklace around your neck and you were thankful it came off from around your neck. You didn’t say anything as you pressed the necklace into Ubbe’s chest and walked out.

\--

It was late and you and Jake were working on some marketing strategies for a new business that Bjorn had purchased. Jake was coming back into the office with some take out since you both hadn’t eaten since lunch. He handed you your food and you quickly began digging into it.

_“So what’s going on with you and Ubbe?”_

_“Nothing. We broke up a while ago.”_

_“He hasn’t shown back up at your house drunk?”_

_“Can we not talk about that? We gotta get these to Bjorn by Monday, and I don’t plan on spending my weekend working on it.”_

_“What do you plan on doing this weekend?”_

_“Probably a tub of ice cream and a sappy movie marathon.”_ You said not paying attention to the fact that he was prying a little bit more than usual into your personal life.

 _“Will you have dinner with me?”_ You quickly shoved a mouthful of noodles in your mouth to delay answering.

 _“Look Jake,”_ you started after swallowing your food and wiping your mouth, _“you’re great and I have fun working with you and maybe I overstepped when I started telling you about my private life. I just don’t think I’m ready to date.”_

 _“It’s not a date, just dinner. I promise I’m just trying to cheer you up, and if you end up liking it, maybe we’ll do it again.”_ You couldn’t help but think back to your first date with Ubbe. That was the deal you made with him too. You sighed and shook your head.

_“How about we go to a non-fancy restaurant and we call it hanging out?”_

_“Deal. So like wings?”_

_“Yeah, wings are the complete opposite of a date.”_ You laughed. You couldn’t help but feel like saying yes wasn’t the best thing, but you didn’t want to be that girl stuck at home crying at a sappy movie.

\--

The entire time you and Jake were at Wing City you couldn’t help but wish you were home. It wasn’t that Jake wasn’t fun to talk to, you could tell by the way he was that he still considered this a date. When you went to pay for your part of the meal, he insisted on paying. When you were leaving he tried to put his arm around you and you moved away. Once you were outside at your car you opened the passenger side to put in your leftovers. After you closed the door and turned around Jake leaned in and kissed you. You pushed him away quickly feeling violated.

_“Jake, we said this wasn’t a date.”_

_“I’m sorry, (Y/N). It’s just I’ve been into for so long and I had to try.”_

_“No, that’s not okay. Jesus Christ Jake.”_ You said walking away from him.

_“(Y/N), I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.”_

_“I’m going to go home. I’ll see you on Monday.”_

\--

Jake didn’t come into work Monday, but the following Tuesday he was there. He was completely awkward around you, but you both had work to do so all conversations were centered on that. He left your office to grab something from the one of the assistants upfront and came back with an irritated look on his face.

 _“Ubbe’s here.”_ He announced closing the door behind him.

 _“Oh. Why are you closing the door?”_ Before he could answer Ubbe came in looking a bit rough. He opened the door and casted a glare to Jake before looking at you.

_“Can I talk to you?”_

_“Yeah of course.”_ You said locking your computer. _“Jake, can you leave us alone for a moment.”_ He hesitated staring Ubbe down, but left and closed the door behind him. You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair.

_“What’s his problem?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“(Y/N) tell me.”_

_“Fine.”_ You said sighing once again, _“we went out on Saturday. I told him **as friends** but he kissed me when we left and we haven’t really talked since.”_

_“He kissed you?”_

_“Yeah.”_ With that Ubbe left your office and made of beeline for Jake. _“Ubbe! Stop, Ubbe really it’s fine.”_ You called out trying to keep up with him, but the heels you were wearing weren’t helping you.

 _“Jake.”_ Jake came out of his office and his face met Ubbe’s fist before he could say anything else. _“The next time you touch (Y/N) I’ll kick your ass.”_

 _“Ubbe stop! I work here! Come here!”_ Everyone in the office was looking, Jake was on his knee bleeding and groaning. You grabbed his arm and hauled him as fast as you could to the elevator. Once the door closed you turned to him arms crossed with a raised brow.

_“What the hell was that?”_

_“He shouldn’t be kissing you.”_

_“I don’t need you to protect me, Ubbe. You can’t do that. I work here, and it’s your **family’s** business.”_ You saw Ubbe’s eye fill with tears, something you’d never really seen before and you walked over to him and put a hand on his arm. _“Ubbe, what is it?”_

_“Mom, Dad and Sigurd were in an accident.”_


	5. I Don't Deserve This

The next few days were a complete blur; you had spent most of your time at the hospital with the Lothbrok family. There was a disgruntled employee, Astrid that had been stalking Aslaug and Ragnar for weeks. She had been fired from one of the stores for stealing. There were other things she had done wrong, but stealing from the register was the last straw, they pulled the tape and Aslaug, being kind, decided not to press charges. Astrid had followed Ragnar and Aslaug to lunch with Sigurd and there she shot them.

Sigurd was shot in the shoulder while trying to protect his mother. Thankfully, the bullet that got Sigurd missed anything serious, but he still needed surgery to retrieve the bullet. Aslaug died with a bullet through her heart there at the restaurant, and Ragnar didn’t survive the trip to the hospital. The entire family was broken, but insisted on staying at the hospital until Sigurd was released. Sigurd was to be released any minute and you sat in the first floor lobby of the hospital alone unsure of what to do.

 _“I have to thank you for the ten bucks I won.”_ Hvitserk’s voice brought you out of your head and back into the present.

_“Huh?”_

_“Ivar and I had a bet about you. He said you’d only last a day, I said you’d stay until things quieted down. He was wrong, so I won ten bucks.”_ You looked at him completely bewildered. His parents had just been killed, his brother seriously injured and he and Ivar still had time to make bets.

_“I’m going to let that one slide since you’re obviously an emotional wreck.”_

_“You know who’s worse? Ubbe.”_

_“Hvitserk…”_

_“What? I saw you guys holding hands and that hug and kiss action when the doctor came to tell us about Sigurd.”_

_“It’s called being nice.”_

_“No, it’s called you still love him. You at least forgive him enough to be here. So what’s the problem?”_

You rolled your eyes and looked away from him, but he wasn’t wrong. From the moment he spoke about the about the accident it was like your anger for him melted away. You just wanted to be there for him and be the foundation he could lean on for support. At the same time there were many things that you guys hadn’t talked about and it needed to be talked about.

After a few moments the rest of the Lothbrok’s families’ voices echoed throughout the lobby. Bjorn insisted on taking Sigurd and Ivar back home, Hvitserk offered to tag along and Ubbe’s eyes locked with yours. You gave him a nod letting him know it was okay to follow you. It wasn’t until you reached the entrance to the subdivision that Ubbe broke the silence between you two.

_“I don’t know what I would’ve done without you here the past few days.”_

_“Yeah, it’s no big deal.”_ You pulled into the driveway and put the car in park looking ahead too afraid to look at those big soft blue eyes.

_“(Y/N) why won’t you look at me?”_

_“Because I’m still mad at you.”_ He reached over and grabbed your hand and you pulled it away finally looking at him. _“What?”_

_“You won’t look at me, and now you won’t even talk to me. We used to talk about everything.”_

_“Yeah, before you decided other girls were more important.”_

_“I told you I was sorry-”_

_“Ubbe please. We shouldn’t be doing this right now.”_

_“Then when? Hmm?”_

_"I just can’t do this, and I don’t think now is the time to talk about it.”_

_“(Y/N), I don’t think I can do this without you.”_ He put his hand over yours again, this time you didn’t pull away.

 _“I’ll stick around, until the funeral is done.”_ You gave in, but it wasn’t just for him. It was for the rest of the family as well.

\--

The funeral was the following weekend and it seemed like the whole town showed up. People came and paid their respects to the entire Lothbrok family. They had the funeral for both Ragnar and Aslaug together, and they were to be buried next to Lagertha, Ragnar’s stone between them. You stayed close to Ubbe throughout the entire ceremony, then back at the house, you kept your distance. After nearly twenty minutes of shaking hands, hugging, smiling, and pretending that everything as alright with you and Ubbe. You decided to get some air and went upstairs, and into Ubbes’ old room. Over the years you’d been there before, and nothing had changed. You couldn’t help but smile at the pictures of the two of you he had displayed, and yet your heart was aching. You sat on his bed looking out through the window at the neighborhood you mind wandering wondering what your life would be like without him.

 _“(Y/N)._ ” The sound of Ubbe’s voice knocked you out of your thoughts and into reality. You quickly got off the bed and brushed yourself off.

_“Sorry, I just needed some air.”_

_“So you came to my room?”_

_“I should go.”_ You tried to push your way past him, but he blocked you.

_“Please don’t. I don’t think I can handle seeing you walk away again.”_

_“Ubbe, please I told you once the funeral is done so am I. We need to move on.”_

_“I don’t want to.”_

_“You don’t want to be committed to me.”_ Tears filled your eyes as you looked at him unable to stop yourself from continuing. _“You broke my heart! You sat there for years lying to me, and then you brought her to your apartment!”_

_“Let me explain.”_

_“I don’t want to hear it!”_ You tried to move past him again, hating yourself for crying in front of him. He pulled you in and embraced you tightly.

 _“I love you (Y/N). I **only** love you. I fucked up, and I lied. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”_ His hands gently grabbed your shoulders and looked down at you. _“Margrethe was coming over to pick up a book. At least that’s what she said, and then she was just trying to fuck me. I’ve told her I don’t want her. I haven’t spoken to her since you came by that day. I’ve tried to live without you, but I just want you.”_

_“Ubbe…I don’t think I can.”_

_“Why not? Give me one more chance. Please, (Y/N) I love you more than anything. I will never hurt you again.”_ He leaned in slowly as if he was asking permission, you brain was fighting with your body. You wanted to feel his skin on yours once again, but you couldn’t help but think of how hurt you were.

 _“Ubbe…”_ You whispered not moving. Ubbe carefully brought his hands to your face and caressed your cheeks with this thumbs. He had that effect on you, where the simplest touches sent a sensation through your entire body and caused you to stop.

He closed the space between your lips and kissed you hard. His kiss was full of desperation and passion. You kissed him back unable to talk yourself out of it. He groaned against you as his hands traveled down your body. It was all too familiar, and your body reacted instinctively. He began walking you back still kissing you until you hit the desk across from his bed. You pulled away from his kisses to quickly clear the contents off his desk. Once you sat on the desktop, you pulled him back against you by his tie. He pushed up your skirt and pulled down your panties exposing your already wet center. You quickly grab the waist of his pants as he plants kisses down your neck and chest. You pull out his hardness and give it a few strokes just to tease him. He picks you up by ass cheeks and you guide him inside of you. You gasp as he presses his entire length inside of you. You grip him tightly as you moved up and down on him, it doesn’t take long for your entire body to be filled with pleasure. Your entire body tightens and you can feel your pulse in your fingertips after your release. He guides your hips down a few more times before he spills himself inside of you. He slowly walks you over to the bed, still inside of you and lays you down carefully and slowly slides out of you, leaving a trace of himself on your thighs as he does so. He takes a throw on the floor and covers the lower half of both of your bodies before laces his fingers with yours and kissing the back of your hand, lingering for a moment.

 _“I love you (Y/N). And I will never hurt you again.”_ You roll onto your side and rest your head on his chest listening to the rapid beating of his heart.

 _“I love you too Ubbe. And if you ever hurt me again I’ll cut it off and leave you in the middle traffic.”_ He laughed and wrapped his arms around you tightly.

 _“Don’t leave me.”_ He said seriously, you looked up at him and grinned. You had your Ubbe back and this time you knew it would be different.


	6. All My Life

Ubbe had changed since the funeral, but you hadn’t let him move back in right away. He was earning your trust back, slowly…well as slowly as you could handle. He’d insisted on cooking for you, apparently some of Hvitserk had rubbed off on him, and everything was starting to fall into place. You sat on the couch sipping wine and watching some singing show you weren’t paying too much attention to while he washed the dishes. Ubbe plopped down next to you and put his arm around you, pulling you close as he kissed the top of your head. You both sat there silently, eyes glued to the show as you finished off your wine. You went to put your glass down on the coffee table in front of you, but Ubbe quickly took it away and brought it to the kitchen.

 _“Ubbe, you know I can do things for myself.”_ You teased.

 _“I know (Y/N), but I feel like I need to make sure you see just how sorry I am, and that things are going to be different.”_ He explained as he made his way back over to you. You smiled at his words and kissed him quickly when he sat back down before turning your attention back to the show. _“Baby, I’m serious.”_ You couldn’t help but laugh at his words and he growled as he wrapped his arms around you causing the two of you to fall to floor laughing. He rolled himself on top of you and gave you a serious look.

 _“What?”_ You giggled as you looked up at him.

 _“Marry me.”_ You felt your smile fade quickly and out of pure instinct you shook your head.

 _“Ubbe…”_ You began as you started to remove yourself from underneath him. _“I…”_

 _“What?”_ It was obvious he wasn’t expecting this reaction. _“What changes?”_

_“I guess that’s my point. Why get married? Everything is fine the way it is.”_

_“Because I want you to be my **wife** I want you to be (Y/N) Lothbrok.”_

_“Why does it matter what my name is if I’m with you? And you know I’m only ever going to be with you?”_

_“(Y/N) do you know how much I hate saying ‘my girlfriend’?”_ He sighed and shook his head as he got up and walked over to the bookcase that showcased your favorite pictures over the years. He took the one in the golden frame from Ivar’s graduation just a few months before you guys had separated. _“You know, my mother asked me when I was going to marry you that day._ ” You stood up and walked towards him, but kept your distance with tears welling in your eyes. _“And my father said ‘Ubbe, if you love her marry her. Don’t let someone else come along and make you realize she’s the one.’ Even my brothers tell people you’re their sister…”_ His voice trailed off as if he was talking to just himself now.

 _“Ubbe…”_ You whispered as you reached for his hand. He turned to you the second your hands touched and you could see the tears that had escaped. _“I love you, more than anything and I always wanted it to be me and you…I just…”_ You weren’t even sure what your excuse was, but damn it you were going to make one.

 _“Stop (Y/N).”_ He reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. _“I have carried this with me since Ivar’s graduation. I’ve wanted to ask you a thousand times over…and when we were a part I was afraid I’d lost you forever. I truly am happier with you and I don’t want to live without you. Please,”_ he dropped to a knee holding the ring out to you, _“marry me. Make me complete for the rest of my life. Give me babies that are as beautiful and intelligent as you are. Give me the life I’ve always wanted with you. (Y/N) will you marry me?”_

 _“Yes, yes Ubbe I’ll marry you.”_ You agreed with tears streaming down your face. He let out a laugh and got up and kissed you hard. This was going to be you husband and you knew now no matter what came your way, he would be beside you to endure it together.


End file.
